


独白

by cryogenic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cold War, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我不知道应该从哪里开始？也许是死亡？也许是爱情？<br/>我会尽量按着顺序讲，它们——对，它们——实在是纠缠不清，我只能试着从其中先揪出一处线头，再试试看能否将整个线团展开。</p>
            </blockquote>





	独白

**Author's Note:**

> *第一人称Q视角  
> *五十年代冷战背景  
> *主要人物经历有参考

我不知道应该从哪里开始？也许是死亡？也许是爱情？

我会尽量按着顺序讲，它们——对，它们——实在是纠缠不清，我只能试着从其中先揪出一处线头，再试试看能否将整个线团展开。

 

我们认识的并不太早，也绝非彼此人生中的第一位。  
我已经有九十岁了，记忆力早就不行了，有时甚至会怀疑：过去我真的经历过这些吗？那些从城市上空接列飞过的飞机、谍报信息战、黑白的银幕、庞大而笨重使用电子管的计算机、充满荣耀的皇家海军还有璀璨如同钻石一般的文化。我真的遇见过他吗？  
和他见面的那年是一九五二年，我32岁，和善良又仁慈的大学同学结婚5年了，那只是个伪装，我爱她，她同样也爱我，不然我们并不会结婚，可是却只是朋友和家人的爱法。我们计划着再过几年分开然后各自过各自的；而他42岁，离要求的退休年龄只剩下三年，却依旧像个年轻的浪荡子那样，穿着军装，斡旋于好几个女人之间。  
他无疑是个特别的人，不管是他所从事的职业，还是他那完全不适应这份职务的玩世不恭的个性。他是个外勤特工，总是先把事情搞砸再顺利地完成任务。我也是个特工，一个军需官。遇见他的时候，他已经是老鸟而我只是个新手。一般来说总是他们过来找我，可是他？却总是需要我去找他。  
我讨厌他，在见面之前我就讨厌他。当我去找他的时候，他正在海滩上，泡在水里，几个穿着筒式泳衣的姑娘对他抛出飞吻。那天我穿得太不合时宜了，西装、毛背心，仅仅是下车走到这儿来就出了一身汗。我甚至还戴着一顶帽子，我得时时注意捂住它不然它就会像只鸟儿那样被海风吹得远远的。  
“那位就是大名鼎鼎的007，詹姆斯邦德阁下。”这儿负责接应的工作人员指着海边熙熙攘攘的人群说道，然后他夸张地抬起手：“嘿，詹姆斯，这位Q先生找你有事。”  
我就看着他从海水里站起来，身上还黏着沙子，懒洋洋又派头十足地跨过周围嬉笑玩水的人走了过来。他穿着蓝色的游泳短裤，那块短小的布料吸饱水湿淋淋地贴在大腿上。  
他向我走了过来，他行走的时候我瞪着他，想着“啊，世界上怎么会有这么惹人讨厌的男人”，他同样也盯着我，就像打量周围露着肩膀和腰的姑娘那样打量着我。当我们真正面对面他张开嘴的时候，我忽然感觉到了一种不一样的感觉，就像有电流经过了我的脊椎骨蹿向了大脑。我的帽子飞了出去，就像一只鸟，可是我没有去管它，我只是看着他。而当我再一次看向他时，他之前的讲演也骤然陷入了短暂的暂停。  
我忽然模模糊糊地意识到，可能他也跟我一样，他也是这么想的。

我知道自己喜欢男人，但是我也知道在当时那个时代，自己有多胆小怕事。即使在伊顿上学的时候，周围人几乎都这么做，我也没有碰过男人。我是在剑桥大学里直接接受MI6的招募的。面试官是另一位著名的谍报人员，他同样有一双坚定的蓝眼睛，颜色却太深太浑浊了些。在那场谈话中，他先是向我描绘了如电影般精彩的生活，然后说：“请你仔细考虑一下。”  
“我正在仔细地考虑。”我说，然后，他放在桌面以下的手突然地放到了我的膝盖上，之后开始摩挲。  
这只是个测试，我已经通过了测试，不应该再有一个测试。

可是最后——最后——  
那是返程火车，我们坐在火车车厢里，面对面。包间的空间太小，百叶窗是合上的，灯光比晨昏之交时更加昏暗。我们脚尖几乎抵着脚尖，然后突然地，他抬头看向了我。  
我看见了他干净的蓝眼睛，却不由自主地想起了那条被打湿的蓝色泳裤，这让我过了好久才能注意到他沙子一般的金发、带着淡淡酒精甜味的嘴唇和暖烘烘的手指。  
他叫了香槟酒来，碰杯后，我们用一根火柴分享了两根香烟，一切都像老电影一样。

我们在一起了。  
这很突然，却也安全，他是个时时刻刻在试图反驳希区柯克所制定的同性恋塑造规则的人。即使他穿上花哨的裤子和鞋，将上衣口袋里的方巾折成一朵花也不会有人怀疑他。  
大多数时候他很忙，我也很忙，几乎是在为着同样的事情忙活着。他总是有很多的需要——比如更好用更隐蔽的枪支、便携的核辐射测量器材、更快速好用的车，诸如此类。光是应付他我就自顾不暇了，何况那儿还有别的特工，和他一样的人，总共有九个之多。  
除了工作——抱歉，我已经记不太清了——我们当时还经常一起看电影，听音乐，顺便聊聊新闻。他读的是福斯特、福克纳、海明威和斯坦贝克，就像个还在读书的学生。我嘲笑过他的品味，可是他却说“等着吧，总有一天你也会喜欢上福斯特还读他的书读一整天的。”

是的，第二年我离了婚，他和我一起参加了我前妻的婚礼，注视着她和别人走向婚礼拱门。当新的新郎和新娘接吻时，他突然开口了。  
他说：“男人不应该畏惧死亡，士兵或者战士更应该如此”——“‘流着泪参加婚礼，唱着歌走向战场。’”（他微笑着，先用俄语说了一遍，之后才是英语。）  
他先说，“啊，死亡，死亡。”如同埃里克•莫克姆或者厄尼•怀斯站在舞台上表演一般吟哦着这个词汇。  
之后是：“这个世界远远不能让我满足。”（←The world is not enough）  
后来他告诉我，那是他的家训。他来自一个无比寒冷冬天又过于漫长的地方，自从成年后他就不大乐意回去苏格兰了。

关于死亡，他受过训练，他知道应该怎么做。  
他说：“假使有一天，我真的需要马上就死去，可是身边没有枪、女人或者能够开得足够快的车，我就想象有一列火车从自己身上碾过去，骨头和肌肉在滚滚而来的车轮下延展着，我在头骨和心脏那如同鸡蛋一样的脆响里去见上帝。”  
他说：“没有枪也无所谓，我就想象有一颗子弹恰巧射入我的左胸膛，从我的心脏里穿过。这一切只需要一颗子弹，一颗子弹就好。”  
他说：“你永远想象不到死亡在真正到来之前会有多漫长。很多人不怕死，但是他们害怕漫无止境的疼痛，人畏惧的是毫无结果的事物。”  
他们所受的训练就是提前想象它，适应它，并接受它。降神前的苦楚漫长而疼痛，依仗这些死亡幻想会让他们的痛觉神经如同心跳一般平静下来，最终迎来无痛的死亡。  
“幻想也可以杀死自己。”他笑着说，然后补充道：  
“如果现在我就得去被那些苏联佬折磨——我之前就被他们抓住过，我差点就死了——我就想象我和你，在一个无比漫长没有月光的夜晚，互相把对方操死在床上，然后天亮了，晨光扑在我们赤裸的身体上。这是之于我最好的死亡幻想了。”

他有过很多情人，我却只有他一个。后来他的情人越来越少，最后，我们拥有的情人数量最后是相等的了。

一九五六年，那一年他已经退休了。还是没有回苏格兰，住在伦敦，离我的家有两个街区。晚上我关灯睡觉的时候总是能看见他的窗口也是亮的，之后才慢慢熄灭。我们每周见一次面，每次只有一个晚上，不敢太多也不愿太少。  
那一年电视广告诞生了。我们大部分时间是坐在一起看BBC电台播放的《弓箭手》和《牛奶树下》，几乎决口不提如今的事，因为这事关“机密”。  
所以我并不知道后来有个男人来找过他，自称代表英政府请他秘密侦察来访的苏联巡洋舰。这种任务绝对不应该再找他。可是他又绝对闲不住，下水的那天是个天气晴朗、非常适合潜水的日子，可是之后他却再也没有回来。  
没有搜救，没有。这是个绝密任务，首相授权过的国内间谍活动，没有人敢去冒这个计划曝光的险。也没有报纸报道过，没人发现，除了我们。

我在等他回来。  
有时候我会忘了吃饭，忘了睡眠，忘了自己在何处，忘了现在是什么时候。我整晚整晚地不睡，打开收音机或者电视机，直到完全没有信号；听着对门小孩儿半夜的哭声，她的妈妈起来抱着他在房子里转了一圈又一圈，就像是在跳舞，他妈妈的胳膊绕在他的后背上，月光照着他们俩，我就想象着这样的场景，站起来在我的卧室里踱步，每隔十五分钟看看门和窗口，直到有一天那个孩子长大了再也不会半夜哭起来了。  
那时，一天我得吃十片止痛药，随时随地，不管是在工作的时候、在船上、在工作台前，头疼和那些干涩的小药片几乎要抢先在疲劳前杀了我。  
后来我终于能睡着了——我甚至记不清那是睡眠还是突如其来的晕倒。那个梦里他头一次来找了我。他泡在海水里，就像我们第一次见面的时候那样。我向他走过去，太阳和风都很大，皮鞋踩在湿乎乎的沙地上就像踩在夏天的沥青地上一样。这次没有人帮我叫他的名字，我自己叫的他，他从又咸又暖的海水里站起来，穿着蓝色的短裤。这次他没有动，是我向他走过去的。我能感受到海水就像妈妈子宫里的羊水一样包裹住了我，可是我越趋近，他却越退后，直到海水没过了我的膝盖、我的腰、我的脖子。  
一道海浪打了过来，我们两个都沉入了水底，我突然就看不见他了，也突然就再也不在意他了。这种感觉让我感到轻松，我仰头看着上面，淡蓝色的海面晃动着，同样离我越来越远。我向下沉，就像这儿本来就应该这么深一样。可是这时候忽然有双手抓住了我。我又看见了他，金色的头发在水里如同水草一般摇曳，嘴角和鼻子边冒着连续又稳定的小气泡，他将我拉向了他。  
我们在水下接吻，他将口中的空气全部送进了我的嘴里，我就想吞下一颗糖那样吞下了那些空气。我向上浮，就像一只脱手的气球。可是他却在向下沉，这回是我反过来抓住他的手试图将他一起拉上来，可是却没有成功——在靠近海平面的时候他再一次吻了我，之后如同石头一般下沉，海面之下晦暗如同毫无月光的夜晚。  
我看着他下沉，我的身体却轻若无物，几乎是漂浮在水面上，之后我继续上升，这时我知道，是时候了。  
早上八点，我醒了过来，并不记得昨日是几号，今日是几号。周围一切都是干的，我的枕巾、我的床单，还有我的眼睛我的舌头。  
我有太长时间没有喝水了，所以我梦见了大海。  
所以我也梦见了他。

以后的那些日子里，有时我会突然走神，在神游的那一小会儿里，我总是错觉自己变成他身体的一部分。先是彼此都因为虚假的热量融化，之后彻底融合在一起，就像锅里的黄油和胡椒。  
这样我们就无法分离了。  
我并非羞耻于承认自己很想念他，我只是羞耻于承认我很痛苦，羞耻于承认自己在等待之前就开始相信他已经彻底离开，羞耻于承认自己的内心有那么一个黑洞。他为这个国家工作，我也为这个国家工作，况且我们都是男人——那是个同性恋还被视为精神疾病的时代，我们不得不分开，保持距离，找个女人祈求她和上帝的怜悯。  
当然，更多的时候甚至得装作只是“挚友”而已。

一九五七年六月，在他失踪14个月后，有人发现了他，在英格兰南部的海岸上。潜水的装备还挂在他的身上，他白得就像新生的沙子（他沉默了很长一段时间）可是我们找不到他的头还有手掌脚掌，他回来了，可是却只是一部分的他。  
可是我依旧，几乎只是一眼就认出了那是他。有那么多个日夜我就睡在这具沉默潮湿的躯体边上。如今它支离破碎失去了所有引以为豪的宝物，却依旧是他。  
他依旧是他，只是不完整了而已，可是为什么没有一个人能够肯定呢？验尸官请来了他的生前“女友”。有好多人，可是她们却大多有很长时间没和他见面了。  
没有一个人能确认是他。他身上有太多伤口，枪伤、刀伤，骨折，还有瘀伤。他总是带着满身的伤口半条命回来，每次他能回来，之前他总是会回来的。  
没有一个人想起来问我，所有的话都被埋在了我的舌头底下，我就像守夜人一样守口如瓶。  
后来他们找到了他在皇家海军的昔日战友，试图问出他在二战时可能会留下的某道永久性伤疤。那个人打着哈哈，胡乱比划着，最后却盖棺定论了这具尸体就是他。  
他们总算得到了正确的结论，却浪费了太多的时间。最后他身披国旗，就像许多那个年代的普普通通的英雄一样，被匆匆埋葬在了墓园里。  
他没有妻子，也没有孩子，也没有家人，却有着一个很大的葬礼，MI6几乎所有人都在，所有人都低着头，我却抬起了头，灵堂里有一股奇怪的气味，那并非水的味道，也并非血的味道，而是另一种东西，一种能够让人的眼睛流泪喉咙沙哑的东西。

我每年都去看他。我不给他带花，只给他带世界各地最好的酒。先开始他那儿总是有很多花，后来鲜花越来越少，只剩下了我给他的酒瓶子。福克斯的《莫里斯》在一九七一年出版的时候我也给他带了一本，我慢慢地念给他听，一整天，几乎像个疯子。回去后我将那本书烧掉了，决定之后再也不做这种傻事。

詹姆斯邦德是我的朋友吗？  
“他是我的朋友。”要是之前，我就开口这样说。一九六零年之前我总是这样，这就像是在每年新年之后的头几天，几乎是所有人都会把当时的年份写错。然后我得很快地改口，“他过去是，对，他曾是我的朋友。”这有些困难，但是我得学着习惯。  
直到现在，冷战结束已经有20年了，再也没有人在乎那些核恐惧、那些来自遥远东方的威胁，我终于能开口说：“不，他是我的爱人。”  
我爱他，从他离去的那一天一直到现在，我仍旧爱着他。

他的墓碑上应该有那么一行字，“詹姆斯邦德，英国的仆从，今日重获自由。”  
但是这并不被允许，没有人会允许。他不应该有名字，不应该有墓碑，他以假名埋葬在一个离自己的家乡有一个晚上火车车程的地方。  
他说过讨厌苏格兰的冬天，总是太冷，积雪需要一辈子才能化干净。但是他也说过不喜欢伦敦的夏天。他喜欢利物浦，就算它其实又破又脏，可是我们仍然在那儿度过了好几个夏天。我们在沃勒西港口的一家电影院看了许多外国电影，一边喝着咖啡一边看，周围有着太多的年轻的预科学生，书包里塞着书本和学院笨重的毛衣。当整个放映厅黑下来的时候，我们甚至可以偷偷牵住手，就像结伴去商店买东西一样。

正因为世界太大了，一枚导弹——哪怕是核武器甚至没办法彻底毁掉一座城市。我去过比基尼岛，，还有日本的长崎和广岛，近几年我还抛弃了冷战时期养出来的成见去了乌克兰，远远地看了一眼切尔诺贝利的遗迹。  
这个星球还在，这些城市都还在，不见的只是人，总有一天你也会不见的。  
我花了几乎一辈子时间去让自己记住这句话，这些年我几乎一直依仗着这句话活着。直到有一天我发现，我错了。

你能明白我说的到底是什么吗？年轻人？  
好吧，如果每个故事最后都应该有个结尾，最后请替我告诉大家，这是我第一次完整地说出这个故事，这是个起因无关于死亡，更无关于爱情，甚至根本不应该发生的的故事。  
它究竟，应该关于什么——

 

END


End file.
